Pretty U
by mean-me
Summary: Drabble. Meanie. Gyuwon. Yaoi. Boyslove. Lanjutan kisah cinta Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo. Tentang begitu menawannya Jeon Wonwoo di mata Kim Mingyu begitupun sebaliknya.
**PRETTY U**

 **CAST : Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo**

 **RATE : T**

 **DRABBLE,** **YAOI, DLDR, TYPO(S), OOC**

.

.

.

Mingyu mengecek sekali lagi penampilannya di depan kaca, ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya Mingyu melakukan itu dalam setengah jam terakhir. Oke ! Sweater berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya, jam tangan putih di tangan kirinya, celana jeans, dan sepatu adidas kesayangannya. Oh jangan lupa wajah tampannya. Looks so gorgeous.

Ini hari Minggu.

Pukul 10.00

Satu jam lagi, Kim Mingyu. Gosh ! Jantungnya berdebar-debar, ia sudah menyiapkan beberapa bahan obrolan untuk nanti. Ia tidak ingin kejadian di ruang loker terulang lagi. Dimana ia hanya diam bodoh seperti patung saat Wonwoo membaca surat cintanya dan mengajaknya menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Tidakkah itu terdengar seperti kencan sepasang kekasih ? Mingyu terkekeh sendiri dengan pemikirannya. Pikirannya mulai berkelana kemana-mana.

Setelah benar-benar yakin dengan penampilannya Mingyu segera keluar dari kamar sambil membawa kunci mobilnya. Mingyu ingin memberikan kesan positif kepada Wonwoo dengan berangkat lebih awal. Well, Wonwoo sudah mengajaknya lebih dulu dan tentunya ia tak akan membiarkan Wonwoo menunggu.

Mingyu tiba di cafe setengah jam lebih awal dari yang Wonwoo tentukan. Ia memandang sekitar, cafe-nya memiliki suasana yang nyaman. Dengan mengusung tema library cafe, Mingyu bisa melihat beberapa rak buku yang berjejer di sebelah kanan dan meja kursi di sebelah kiri. Dari pintu masuk, Mingyu bisa melihat lantai kedua. Sepertinya lantai dua khusus untuk menyediakan beberapa cemilan, seperti kue-kue manis.

Setelah memesan secangkir espresso di counter cafe, Mingyu memutuskan untuk duduk di dekat jendela. Tak beberapa lama kemudian pesanannya datang. Segelas espresso ditemani dengan pemandangan lalu lintas di luar adalah hal yang terbaik untuk dilakukan saat akhir pekan.

Espresso yang dipesan Mingyu tinggal setengah gelas, sementara Mingyu masih betah duduk di tempatnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan menyapu seluruh cafe, tak sengaja pandangannya mengarah ke arah sepasang kekasih yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Sedetik kemudian Mingyu hampir memekik kaget melihat sepasang kekasih itu. Demi apa ! Mereka sedang berciuman. Mingyu dapat melihat dengan jelas bibir mereka yang saling bertautan, saling melumat. OMG. Wajahnya mulai menunjukkan semburat kemerahan. Meski begitu Mingyu tak mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedikit. Kim Mingyu memang sedikit mesum.

Tok tok.

Suara ketukan meja di depannya membuat Mingyu terkesiap. Mingyu mengalihakan pandangannya ke depan untuk melihat siapa yang mengetuk mejanya.

Itu Wonwoo.

Oh sial. Ia tertangkap basah oleh orang yang disukainya saat sedang melihat orang berciuman. Tidakkah itu benar-benar memalukkan ? Kemarin surat cinta, sekarang ia bisa di cap sebagai orang mesum oleh Wonwoo. Yah walaupun itu memang benar adanya.

Tapi itu hanya sebagian kecil pemikirannya. Sebagian besarnya Mingyu arahkan ke penampilan Wonwoo. Ya Tuhan ! Wonwoo benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan. Sweater abu-abu yang berlengan panjang sampai menutupi setengah dari telapak tangannya membuat Wonwoo seperti puppy yang kedinginan (Mingyu tentu tak akan keberatan untuk menghangatkan). Hari ini Wonwoo tak menggunakan kacamata bulatnya dan itu membuat mata tajamnya bisa terlihat dengan jelas oleh Mingyu. Poninya yang ia biarkan menutupi dahinya. Wonwoo benar-benar menawan.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama, Mingyu-ah ?" tanya Wonwoo membuka pembicaraan. Suara Wonwoo mau tidak mau membuyarkan pikiran Mingyu.

"Yah lumayan, aku sengaja berangkat lebih awal tadi." Jawab Mingyu.

Dalam hati Mingyu ingin berteriak sangat kencang. Ia cukup bangga dengan suara yang di keluarkannya tadi. Terdengar jelas dan tegas. Setidaknya tidak seperti tikus. Oh ! Jangan ingatkan Mingyu tentang hal itu lagi.

"Kupikir kau cukup bosan sehingga begitu seriusnya memperhatikan mereka."

Oh demi Krabby Patty yang benar-benar ingin Mingyu makan. Ia tidak bodoh untuk mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan 'mereka'.

"Aku hanya tak sengaja melihatnya." Mingyu berusaha sekuat tenaga agar suaranya terdengar normal.

Wonwoo terkekeh mendengar jawaban Mingyu. Menggoda pemuda tampan ini selalu menjadi kegiatan kesukaannya setelah kejadian loker itu. Ia mengingat dengan jelas isi surat cinta dari Mingyu dengan jelas sampai sekarang. Cheesy sekali. Tapi Wonwoo suka. Itu surat cinta pertama yang ia baca seumur hidupnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum manis. Mingyu benar-benar telihat tampan dengan sweater hitam itu. Mingyu sebenarnya selalu tampan dengan apapun dimanapun, tapi kali ini melihat penampilan Mingyu mampu membuat jantung Wonwoo berdebar lebih keras dari biasanya.

"Aku suka sweatermu, Mingyu."

"Kita bisa membuat sweater couple dengan model seperti sweaterku nanti."

Oh WOW. Apa yang baru saja kau katakan Kim ?

Wonwoo cukup terkejut dengan balasan Mingyu. Itu membuat semburat merah di pipinya. Seketika ia merasakan hawa panas di sekitarnya. Jadi dengan refleks ia mengipasi wajahnya yang memerah. Mingyu tersenyum geli melihat respon Wonwoo terhadap kata-katanya tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong hari ini kau benar-benar terlihat menawan Wonwoo-ah."

Seketika itu juga wajah Wonwoo bertambah merah sampai ke telinganya.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Waahh makasih atas respon kalian. Aku benar-benar senang atas review kalian semua. Review kalian buat aku makin semangat nulis ff. Sekali lagi terima kasih.**

 **Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya aku terjangkit virus Meanie akut. Ngga bisa berhenti buat nge-ship Meanie. Mereka lucu banget, di depan kamera mereka agak jauhan gitu tapi kalo diperhatiin lagi mereka tuh banyak banget buat eyes contact yang lumayan lama. Entah itu waktu semua member sibuk ngobrol atau ketawa. Jadinya makin jatuh cinta sama couple ini.**

 **Ditunggu review dari kalian semua ya... REVIEW PLEASE.**


End file.
